Mother's Wrath
by Orpheus Kidwell
Summary: After the Kyuubi attack, Kushina was traded to Orochimaru by Danzō. Trained for years by the Snake, she works towards a single goal. She will gather power to kill those who kept her from her baby and make them pay. Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned, but not even the Shinigami would invoke the wrath of a mother scorned. Evil!Kushina. Evil!Naruto. NarutoxKushina Uzumakicest.
1. Prologue: A Deal with the Snake

**Mother's Wrath**

**Heya all! Opheus here!**

**I know you guys all wanted the next chapter of the original... but something clicked in my head... it was becoming less and less of Nidaime Snake Sannin and more Nidaime Rikudō Sennin. That was never my intention. On top of that, I made some plothole mistakes and also completely spaced out on where I wanted the story to head.**

**What a way to go, right?**

**For that reason, I'm going to try again, but make this one A LOT slower than the other. I tend to fast forward and lose my train of thought sometimes, so I'll try this way and see what I can do about that. **

**Most things will remain the same, but slight changes here and there, also, I think I'll include a bit of Kushina's side of things quicker than last time.**

**So, here's to hoping I can actually do it right this time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Prologue: A Deal With The Snake**

"Kukuku... such a naughty thing to do, Danzō-kun." A silky voice laughed as he finished a complex surgery no one had done or would do again. Though an arm transplant was not uncommon, an arm trans-plant was, meaning an artificial arm imbedded with the DNA of Senju Hashirama showing the face of the Shodaime Hokage on his shoulder made of wood from fingertip to shoulder blade.

"Is it done, Orochimaru?" The warhawk asked the recent nukenin. Though he should kill the man now, this Snake had two things going for him. He was stronger than Danzō and according to the Shimura's spies... Orochimaru's disease would kill him inma few years anyways.

"Completely done, Danzō-kun." Orochimaru smirked in that way only he could. "With this, the Shodaime's kekkai genkai becomes yours because of the DNA within. After so many failed experiments, I got it right and now my end is paid." Danzō nodded.

"Just in time too. With the Kyūbi attack just last night and the Yondaime's death, everyone had assumed she was devoured by the beast. Her healing factor saved her long enough for my ROOT to return her to a normal state of health. Sedatives have kept her unconscious the whole time and she will remain that way for eight hours after you take her."

"Kukuku..." the man known as Orochimaru chuckled. "Come Anko-chan, let's go see my newest apprentice."

An eight year old girl next to the Sannin nodded with loyalty and obsession clear in her eyes. "Hai, Sensei!"

**Council Chambers**

"Why is there a child in the room, Hokage-sama?" Tsume asked in curiosity to the Sandaime. It was just the Shinobi Council and the few surviving members of the Civilian Council.

"Naruto is here, Tsume-chan..." the Sarutobi paused and sighed. It had been Minato's final wish. No matter how ill-advised, Hiruzen would follow through with his promise. "This is Uzumaki Naruto. He is the child chosen by Minato-kun for a very special job none of us could ever hope to do and one I only wish he didn't have to. It is also a very classified secret, one I am declaring S-rank and punishable by death this very instant."

Everyone's eyes widened. "Just as two Uzumaki carried the Kyūbi and kept it at bay before Naruto, so has this boy been named in the clan's honor for the burden he shares. Naruto-kun is but the latest in the string of prisons for the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Lord, the Kyūbi no Yoko."

The Shinobi Council looked at the boy with respect. He would grow to be a powerful asset to Koniha indeed, a weapon of Konoha's will to incite fear in their enemies. The Civilian Council...

"G-get that demon out of here!" A pink haired woman screeched. It was Haruno Mebuki, head of the Merchant Guild. "Kill him so he doesn't kill us!"

That comment got the others of the Civilian Council muttering a little nervously. What if the demon did kill them in a few years when it could actually move? Hiruzen sighed and made a single signal with his hand and an ANBU wearing the Phoenix mask appeared at his side.

"Take Naruto. You know where he'll be safe. Full security detail. I'll let the Commander know when to stop moving him." Hō (Phoenix) nodded and gingerly picked the boy up, careful since she was one of the few to know the truth of his birth, and disappeared in a shunshin of leaves. "This Meeting is adjourned. We will reconvene after everything is getting closer to normal. Until Konoha is rebuilt, I am declaring martial law. Dismissed."

**Well, there you are!**

**Just the prologue, but damn good in my opinion. I'm surprised I wrote at all after taking an english final where I had to write THREE essays in two hours. I'll probably post the next chapter either today or tomorrow.**

**Just know that this time, I won't be doing Rinnegan or Paths at all. I went the cheap path last time and totally ruined a dōjutsu with potential (Naruto's Hebigan) and made both Uzumaki too OP way too fast. I may grant Kushina the Sharingan (she is Orochimaru's successor after all) and perhaps even the EMS later down the road, but Pein, Madara and Tobi shall be the only ones who even hold a chance of gaining the Rinnegan in this story.**

**One more thing, the rating is M for a reason. Torture scenes, lemons and mature content all around. Plus, Naruto is totally getting concubines in this story. That's a must.**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter I: A Mother's Wrath

**Mother's Wrath**

**Heya all! Orpheus back once more!**

**First, let me do something I realize I've been slacking in since my last hiatus broke... answer reviews!**

**Deltablacknaruto: While you make a fair point, we're talking about an eventual Yandere mother in emotional instability trained by Orochimaru. I don't think Kushina is all too worried about whether or not someone "deserves" to be tortured. I would like to stay in character. She won't be automatically so sociopahic, though. I'll make the change more gradual in this fic since I plan it to be a lot longer.**

**Cerulean Knight: Great ideas! I'll definitely use some of them.**

**Coduss: It generally means women that are above sex slaves but not quite romantically imvolved. In this, it means girls and women Naruto will manipulate to do what he wants through sex (much later) or "romantic" involvement. Basically, like in Pulling the Strings only much more manipulative.**

**Uzumaki Naruko: Not true. There were hints of concubines in the last one, I just thought I should rewrite to make it better. This is a fic that deserves detail, and now that I'm a better writer than I was, I can supply that detail. The concubines are just an added bonus to you guys.**

**Guest: See above. I didn't just rewrite to make a harem! Geez... it wasn't even a main reason. Plus, it's not a harem. A harem would require romantic feelings, he will only love Kushina and simply use the other women.**

**Alright, now let's begin, shall we?**

**Chapter I: A Mother's Wrath**

On the border of Fire and Rice Country sat a monument known to all as the Valley of the End. It was a large waterfall flanked on one side by a titanic statue of Senju Hashirama and on the opposite side by a monumental one of Uchiha Madara. The rushing water falling by the force of gravity and current of the river that fed the crashing rapids resounded like thunderclouds echoing and rebounding their sound in the relatively small area.

Behind the waterfall, to the knowledge of very few, was a set of underground caverns. These dark passageways had a complex system that led more than a hundred feet deep and could house a monumental number of individuals even though only three actually lived there.

The first was happily making her way through the caves. Eleven year old Mitarashi Anko wore a pair of all-black pants, a greyish kimono and a rope-like belt of dark purple tied as a bow in the back. Her pupilless brown eyes glinted with pure joy and purple locks were tied in a pineapple-shaped ponytail. Though young, the beginnings of womanhood began to show as her hips were slightly wide and her breasts had grown just to mid-A cups. The girl had a wooden stick in her mouth held by her right hand as she ate a treat she felt was the gift from kami, her beloved dango.

Her stiletto-like ninja sandals clicked against the stone floor with each deliberate step. While they might be impractical to some kunoichi, Anko's were made special. The heels had a steel point and sharp edge for both puncture wounds and lacerations that would poison the wound with the acidic, flesh-eating toxins of a rare snake only found in the Summons realm. She could also have the heels pop off and use them as hilt-less blades for close-quarters combat thanks to seals her fellow student of the Snake Sannin.

The _click-clack _reverberated off the stone walls and Anko couldn't help but to grin devilishly as she heard whimpering from a tunnel nearby. A shivering started in her spine and spread absolute joy and sadistic glee throughout her body from head to toe. Every cell, particle and atom absolutely tingled with excitement as the whimper changed to a high-pitched scream. The purple-haired kunoichi turned down the cave she knew it came from and she felt herself nearly begin to drip as it got closer. Only one man could ever make such... music.

Then she saw him. He wore an outfit identical to hers. Pale skin, slitted pupils surrounded by amber pools and a tongue long enough to reach _any_where he might wish. The form of her sensei was the only thing her vision needed to force her heart to speed up. With the quickening of her pulse came a rush of blood to her cheeks by just taking in his form, but she quickly stomped down on that. She would _not _make a fool of herself in front of sensei.

To take her mind off of it, the youngest of the Snake Summoners glanced around the room to see its other occupant. A beautiful woman of probably 20 or so with long, red locks coming down her back in a braid to keep the hair from being soaked by blood, a substance with the same shade of crimson as her fiery tresses. Violet eyes once warm and happy were cold as the steel katana at her hip. Full, red lips were twisted in a sadistic sneer as screams reached her ears from her snake-like master's ministrations. Over her upper body, the kunoichi had a tight, black shirt to accentuate her impressive D-cups and hourglass figure that tight ANBU-style pants complemented. Tan fingers peeked out from her black gloves missing leather from the knuckle forward. Ankles and feet were wrapped in pure white bandges and black shinobi sandals.

All in all, Uzumaki Kushina cut an impressive, alluring and dangerous figure. She was both a role model for little Anko and someone the young dango-lover felt immense jealousy towards. She had proper combat training, which meant sensei spent more time traning her in medical and interrogation tactics. Why couldn't it be her? If she wasn't careful... Kushina would take sensei's black heart from her too!

"Hello there, Anko-chan." Kushina said in a voice filled with little emotion. It had been that way for the three years Kushina had been under Orochimaru's tutelage. The fiery redhead had died the moment Orochimaru told her of how Danzō gave her to him. Of how the Sandaime had done nothing to conceal Naruto's jinchūriki status. Of how without her pseudo-kekkai genkai of being able to rely on the Fox's chakra as a secondary source as she was so used to, that the village would kill her easily and she would have to deal with the guilt of leaving her son all alone in the world with no chance of a family.

The fiery-tempered Hot-Blooded Habanero had died on that day and the cold new Red Death was given life. Sensei gave her as much training as she could handle. Three years... three years and the woman could now do so much more. She had attained a level of water ninjutsu unseen since the Nidaime Hokage, a level of fuinjutsu unseen since Uzumaki Mito as well as a new, sadistic imagination to use them with, a Contract with the Snakes and even enough control over the new pool of yōkai she had to herself without the Kyūbi's influence to keep a three-tailed state for hours on end. S-rank didn't even begin to describe her.

"Heya, Kushina-senpai!" Anko grinned. This was the woman she strived to be like, to become as strong as at her peak. She was powerful, knowledgable, sadistic, full of vengeance and close to sensei. What else could there be to life? Nothing as far as Anko was concerned. To her, sensei was kami and Kushina-senpai was a fallen angel that stood at his right hand, ready to exact revenge.

"Ah, Anko-chan, you are back." Just the sound of sensei's silky voice sent a tingle down Anko's spine and the whispery quality of his tone nearly sent her to a state of needing new panties, such was the weakness the young girl had for him. "I do hope your scouting was successful?"

She nodded, but decided to answer since the attention of her sensei, a man whose attention she craved more than she needed water, was on his newest subject. It was some bandit on the run- that was her guess based on the fact he was male, had little chakra and wore dark clothing as well as the scars only a bandit can get from fighting others constantly over mundane matters such as money- who was lucky enough to be useful to sensei. "Hai, sensei. Kabuto-kun has kept his eyes on young Naruto-kun just as you ordered."

The redhead looked to Anko. "And?" She demanded. This would have surprised Anko, that the woman who showed as little emotion as an Aburame unless it was sadism, was desperate, nearly pleading with a girl as young and weak- comparatively- to her. This wasn't the first message regarding the blonde that Anko had delivered for Kabuto to sensei and Kushina-senpai, so she already knew to expect this type of behavior from her role model.

"It's... not good." Anko admitted. "Younger orphans beaten by older kids is not unheard of, it may even be common. I don't know since I was taken in by sensei after my parents died since he was already teaching me as an apprentice. Kabuto says that without his Uzumaki healing... he'd be dead. What makes it worse is that it seems the matron is encouraging it since she lost a sister in the Kyūbi attack." Anko relayed, sweating already from the generous Killer Intent Kushina subconciously released at the message. This is why sensei usually delivered the message to the vengeful mother.

"Did Kabuto-kun say anything else?" Kushina's tone was colder than the Ice Release and more dangerous than the Shinobi no Kami in his prime during wartime. The mere thought of this woman having even the smallest grudge against her suddenly terrified Anko into sweating literal buckets. She would need to drink a lot to get it back, otherwise dehydration would set in and being weak in any way was unacceptable to sensei. If she was able, Mitarashi Anko might have felt pity for the unsuspecting village that had earned her wrath. Sadism had no room for sympathy, after all.

"Not much else..." Anko finally found her voice, lost in fear and terror momentarily. "Kabuto has kept to the shadows as commanded. He says that he'll probably make contact in a few weeks. Although... there is one more thing he mentioned off-handedly..." Anko paused to contemplate whether or not to actually reveal this piece of information. Was it even worth saying? She pondered then whatmight happen to her if she didn't give the information and Kushina-senpai found out... if the woman got angry with her for it... Anko swallowed as a wracking shiver consumed and possessed her body, unrelenting and unwilling to gove her freedom for a few seconds.

"Naruto-kun has made a friend." Anko finally decided to answer. "She's just a year older than him and an orphan as well. Her name is Tenten and she seems to be protective of Naruto, referring to him as 'little brother' when they're together, which is most of the time. Anytime someone picks on Naruto, she tries to keep him safe but... she's not exactly strong enough."

Anko finished her message and looked at Kushina worriedly as her usually purple eyes screamed bloody murder. Round pupils began to elongate into slits as her anger rose, violet darkened to a deep, blood red. A golden energy began at her back and slowly spread in all directions to first envelop her midsection. It expanded further to coat her strong body the energy even as a single tail of chakra and two fox-like ears appeared at the back of her waist and the crown of her head respectively at the very same instant.

Kushina's one-tail state was monstrous, Anko remembered. A single punch made craters in the ground... not to mention the added strength her ninjutsu gained. Just a simple Suiton: Teppōdama (Water Release: Gunshot)- possibly the weakest of all ranged, offensive water ninjutsu- could literally tear through one of sensei's earth walls. Anko's eyes widened then and she began to sweat profusely as one tail split to become two. Uncaring now for images and simply reverting to base instincts of survival, Anko hid behind her sensei, the strongest man in the world as far as she was comcerned.

The snake-like man looked down to her with that silky smile of his, calming Anko's rapid pulse a little white making her cheeks heat up considerably. "Do not worry, Anko-chan. Kushina-chan can fully control all the states for at least a limited time and even then she only passes out if it becomes too mch for her. You are safe." Anko nodded once. "But thank you for delivering the message, Kushina-chan needs constant reminders of why she's doing this to complete her training in time."

"Hai, sensei." Anko replied. The Snake Sannin then ruffled her hair good-naturedly, despite his nature being nowhere near such a description, and turned back to his patient.

"Oh dear... it seems this one died as well." He said disappointedly. "That was the fourth this week."

Anko smiled to her sensei. "Don't worry sensei, you'll definite,y get it next time! I don't know what you're working on, but it will be amazing as you are! For sure!" Anko beamed at her sensei, complete and utter faith and loyalty in him.

"It will..." Orochimaru said as he licked his lips looking at his fanatic apprentice hungrily. Perhaps it was time to look into a new option...

**As promised, here is the next chapter of Mother's Wrath. I do hope you enjoyed it. I've decided to go the descriptive route on this fic.**

**Also, I have gotten a few questions regarding what Naruto and Kushina will get since there is no Rinnegan. That woould be telling but... both will have dojutsu and Naruto will have same affinities as last time minus Swift Release because I'm changing it to Sound and Kushina has chakra chains. There will be other skills to make them more badass than even canon Madara in the current arc. I mean, come on, have you seen how OP he is?**

**My only regret is Kishi giving Sasuke the Rinnegan... totally ruined the chapter.**

**Anyways, I'll be working on this story for a few chapters to get a decent amount out before I do anything else.**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter II: Uzumaki, Yakushi & Higurashi

**Mother's Wrath**

**Heya all! Orpheus here! I love the love this story of hatred is receiving so far. I also would like to make a slight correction to the AN of last chapter. Naruto's affinities will not be restricted to Wind/Lightning/Water/Yang. I came up with a much better idea that will be explained in a few chapters. It all has to do with Naruto's Uzumaki dōjutsu.**

**Now, though, I'd like to adress some reviews.**

**Cerulean Knight: I do believe this chapter will answer your question. Let's just say Naruto makes Gaara look like Hinata in this fic.**

**Nuke Tremor: Yes, there will be.**

**SPark681: Yes she will.**

**Guest: It will be slower. Also, I edited that word in the summary. I intended it to be the way you said, but I guess I just typed the wrong word.**

**hellfire45:I refuse to even dignify that with an answer.**

**Guest: He does not. You'll see what happens.**

**Guest: Kushina will get the Mangekyō, but I custom-made Naruto's. It will totally kick ass in its fully matured form.**

**Guest: Let me put it this way. They would take the hundred dollars then trick the man who paid them, the owner of the puppy, and the ANBU attempting to arrest them into fighting over the right to kill the puppy.**

**Willowskeith: You're absolutely right. You perverted sadist.**

**And with that done, it is finally time to begin!**

**Chapter II: Uzumaki, Yakushi and Higurashi**

_Ba-beep. Ba-beep. Ba-beep._

**What? What's this sound? Where am I?**

"When do you think she will awaken, Tsuki-chan?" She heard a voice... it was so familiar. Who was that kind sounding man?

"Perhaps anytime from a minute to tonight. I am surprised her wounds were so minor considering... where she was found." That must've been Tsuki.

"Unfortunately... my student has changed drastically. I suppose I was at fault somehow for not seeing it before... but that is noo issue I should bother a busy doctor such as yourself with."

Doctor? So was she in a hospital?

"With your leave, Hokage-sama." Tsuki said respectfully and Anko heard the door open then shut. **Konoha? How did I get here? Wasn't I with... where was I, actually? I can't... remember.**

Anko suddenly hissed in pain and grabbed her neck, where a sensation like acid burned her blood and boiled her flesh around her jugular. It was so intense, she quickly sat up and tears of pain stung her closed eyes.

When it faded, not even a moment later, she heard something. _Tell him nothing! You remember nothing for a reason. _Who said that?

"Are you alright, Anko-chan?" Anko turned her head to look at a man she knew... but how did she know him? He was...

"Wh-where am I? Who are you?" She asked. The kind-looking old man saw her confusion and sighed.

"You truly don't know?" Anko shook her head. "Do you at least know your name?"

"You called me Anko, right?" The old man shook his head and sat beside the confused girl.

"Oh, dear... Inoichi-kun was right. It seems one function of that Juin is to block your memories. My student... what are you up to?" He mumbled to himself. "Your full name is Mitarashi Anko, this is the Konohagakure General Hospital and I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, Konohagakure no Sato no Sandaime Hokage."

Anko's eyes suddenly widened as she looked at the man, a memory resurfacing. "I remember you! You... you were sensei's sensei!" She grinned triumphantly. "Sensei will know exactly what to do, where is he?" Hiruzen saw the devotion in the girl's chocolate orbs and though it would hurt her, was glad the girl was abandoned by Orochimaru for whatever reason. The kind of fanatic devotion she showed in her eyes mixed with the potential shehadwould lead to disaster if left alone.

"You really don't remember?" Hiruzen asked. "Nearly six years ago, Orochimaru left the village after a squadron of ANBU and myself discovered his secret experiments. At the time, you also disappeared. He might have been caught had the Kyūbi no Kitsune not attacked just eight hours later."

"B-but..."

"Don't over-exert yourself, Anko-chan. After a trip in your mind by the Yamanaka clan head and second-in-command of the T&I Department, Yamanaka Inoichi, it was discovered that Orochimaru placed an unknown Curse Mark on your neck that so far seems to have both become a block to your memories and given you a boost in chakra- according to a Hyūga we had look at you." He made eye-contact with the girl. "The Council wished me to keep you in the village until your loyalty can be determined, so I have a mission for you."

Anko's eyes were focused on the ground as tears threatened to spill at hearing her sensei's betrayal of her. "H-hai, Hokage-sama?"

"A simple task of befriending a boy here in the village and protecting him, perhaps teaching him something of the ninja arts so he'll be more prepared for his work at the Academy he's attending. Very simple work for someone who will be promoted from Chūnin to Tokubetsu Jōnin after this probationary period. Even as an eight year old, you made Chūnin, so given however lond this will take, I've no doubts your skills will be B-rank at the very least."

"Alright... I'll do it..."

"Wonderful!" Hiruzen clapped once. "He is a bit cold to others now though, so try befriending Yakushi Kabuto or Higurashi Tenten first, they are his two friends. When you see Uzumaki Naruto, though... you'll know."

**Red Light District**

"I still can't believe imouto has to stay here!" Tenten complained as she and a silver-haired boy about three or four years older than the seven year old kunoichi-in-training walked through the worst part of Konoha.

"It is rather sad the Hokage could not do better than this." Kabuto agreed as they walked on. "More horrifying is the fact that the anniversary of Naruto-kun's being kicked out of the orphanage is tomorrow."

"We'll still give him a happy birthday, Kabuto-kun!" Tenten said with confidence as they reached a decrepit-looking apartment building. The stairwell they climbed had to be trekked carefully lest they fall through a stair not strong enough to support their weight and neither touched the twisted, jagged, rusty rail to their right.

As they got to the second floor, the graffiti began in all colors against the once white walls now stained yellow from urine, black from dried blood, charred from attempts at arson and even more colors. Needless to say, they didn't touch the wall for fear of catching some incurable disease. Although, a certain classmate of Naruto's might be interested in the many spiders who made up Naruto's neighbors, along with the rats and stray dogs and cats.

"It sure is lucky that Naruto hasn't died yet while living here." Kabuto mentioned as they passed room 203, Naruto randomly resided in different rooms to confuse anyone who wanted to find him. It agitated the Hokage, that's for sure. Tenten knew he was in 209 today though.

"I know... but it must be because of that thing you read."

"You mean the Uzumaki Clan's immense life force?" Tenten nodded. "It rather surprised me the first time I read of it, too. Even more surprising though..." Kabuto began as they knocked on the right door.

It immediately opened to reveal a boy who would be six years old tomorrow but held a cold demeanor far beyond what an Academy student his age ever should. Blonde spikes rose up nearly four inches and had streaks of crimson in them. He wore a black shirt with a red spiral emblem on his shoulder and black shorts. His skin was tan and on each cheek he had three whisker-like birthmarks. His most unique feature, though, were his eyes. His left eye had an iris of the same shade Kyūbi's was with a black iris while his right was blue as the Yondaime Hokage's with an iris of snow-white. "...were his eyes." Kabuto finished.

"Hello Kabuto, Ten-nee." Naruto spoke as he gave a slight bow of his head. "I would iinvite you in but..." the boy smirked. "The complex is a mess."

"Oh, haha, very funny." Tenten said and walked in past the boy. "After walking all the way here, I'm not about to walk more." She fell to the couch inside whoever was here last left.

"I agree with Tenten-chan, Naruto-kun." Kabuto commented and walked in. Naruto shut the door and suddenly, both Tenten and Kabuto heard a muffled scream.

"Geez, why can't he just shut up?" Naruto asked.

"Who did you catch this time, Ruto-kun?" Tenten asked as a kunai somehow made it to her right hand, glinting in the sunlight nearly as bright as the intimidating glint of sadism in her eyes.

Naruto sighed. "Some idiot civilian got caught in the trap in room 107, thinking I was in there." Another whimper. "I moved him up here to that room just next door." Kabuto smirked.

"You mean the room I helped you set up with Pain Enhancer Seals?"

"Yes. Even though it cost a few wannabe child murderers their lives, it is finally perfected so that I can put an exact amount of any type of pain anywhere I want with my chakra from even this far away. Thank you for the idea, Kabuto."

"Of course, Naruto-kun." Tenten suddenly stood and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you have anything in this room, Ruto-kun?" Tenten asked. "Besides Kabuto's stupid pickled organs, I mean."

Kabuto scowled. "They are not stupid! They are for quality medical research!" He argued as the blonde shook his head with a small smile.

"There's some regular food in the fridge. I moved all Kabuto's stuff to that room on the third floor's east end."

"Naruto-kun! How could you? You could've caused bruising to those specimens I tried so hard to dissect perfectly!" Tenten came back out of the kitchen.

"Don't cry, you big baby." She said the eldest of their trio. "Naruto wouldn't hurt your things. Not after how you helped us." The blonde nodded to his silver-headed companion.

"First you saved us last year after we went unconscious. You've also taught onee-chan and me so much since then."

"And you pointing out the places Konoha has done things to both of us..." Tenten said with a sneer. "I can't believe it."

"Well... I simply told you things I learned that I thought were strange. Like how there was a clan that shared your last name, Tenten, that was known to be able to use every weapon and had the Rust Release Kekkai Tōta of Water, Wind and Earth." Tenten smiled and somehow or another a needle of steel appeared in her hand which rusted over completely. "And how the Kōtetsu clan of Kumo, holders of the Steel Release, were closely related to them."

"And one trip into the library revealed there was in fact an albino Kōtetsu and a Higurashi in Konoha's forces during the Third Shinobi World War that died on a mission." Tenten said. "But that's not even half as bad as Naruto's treatment. The Uzumaki were allies to Konoha, cousins to the Senju and helped this village create a security seal network more intricate than any other in the walls."

"Damn tree huggers let my family die..." Naruto said with a scowl.

"But if they hadn't, wouldn't there be a chance someone would know more of your Yochigan (World Eye) than your experiments found out?" Kabuto pointed out.

"He has a point, Naruto." Tenten remarked. "The only reason us three are left alone to figure our abilities out is because no one knows. Even Kabuto's strange bloodline of perfect chakra control, photographic memory, affinity to medical ninjutsu and regenerative abilities that beat even your own might attract attention if anyone knew."

"You're right, nee-chan." Naruto nodded. "If anyone interfered with our experiments... well, I don't think we would have them even a quarter mastered as we do now. We are by no means finished with them, but at least these civilians prove some interesting testing dummies..."

Kabuto smirked as he looked at the boy before him. **Naruto-kun... you are just like them. Kushina's ruthlessness to those who wronged her family and Orochimaru-sama's willingness to break the barriers of ethics to be truly great... even Anko-chan's sadistic nature. I wonder when she'll make contact? Kushina-sama said something about her getting a Juin and losing her memories for a time...**

"Yeah... I know that's for sure, Ruto-kun. Will there be enough room ay Hotel Uzumaki tomorrow though?" Tenten asked. Naruto sighed.

"I'm not strong enough to take on a mob alone. Not unless some idiot ninja uses a fire or water jutsu. You're a long-range fighter, Ten-nee. Kabuto only saved us last time because he had surprise on his side. I'll have to find a place to hide tomorrow. Probably you two as well. The whole village knows we're friends and if some drunk civilian with a grudge sees you... I would rather not have to add more reasons for revenge to my list."

"Ah, we'll be fine." Tenten said and wrapped his smaller frame in a hug. "We'll just take refuge in one of the forests or something." Naruto sighed at his older sister-figure's carefree attitude so soon after a sadistic streak. He didn't need to know even half as much as Kabuto did about psychology to know she was suffering from bipolar disorder. Should that scare him?

"Say, Naruto-kun?" Kabuto asked. "Whose turn is it to practice on civilians?" He asked. "I mean... I discovered this new jutsu called the chakra scalpel and it would probably make both my medical ninjutsu and my taiijutsu a lot better."

Naruto shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Just don't kill him yet!" Tenten demanded. "I need to practice controlling my Rust Touch and I need a living target otherwise it doesn't work." Kabuto nodded.

"Arigatō, Naruto-kun." Kabuto said and left in a swirl of leaves.

"I really wish he would teach me how to do that..." Tenten pouted.

"Come on, let's go find somewhere we'll be staying tomorrow. Kabuto likes to play with his patients." Even as Naruto said that, screams could be heard. "And I would rather not get a headache."

"It's not musical unless you make them scream yourself..." Tenten agreed.

**And that's where I'm ending it. I know there's a lot of questions, but they'll be answered in coming chapters.**

**And if you think I'm making Tenten too powerful, I'm giving her two kekkai tōta to complement her style of weaponry. Though she'll have them, in order to actually to use elemental natures besides Steel and Rust (even the basic natures) it is going to require practice.**

**That's the only thing I feel like explaining this chapter. Everything else will be explained within the story later.**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter III: A Mother's Devotion

**Mother's Wrath**

**Heya all! Got another one for you guys! Hope you like it!**

**Now, time to adress some reviews.**

**DBlade59: Just close.**

**And with that done, let's start!**

**Chapter III: A Mother's Devotion**

Blood sprayed everywhere as nearly a hundred chains acted of their own accord to travel through a single village, piercing dozens of unsuspecting ninja and civilians without even once losing speed.

Each chain appeared to have a large blade set at the very first link and razor sharp, serrated spikes covered every chain, literally ripping flesh, organs and sinew from bone as they continued their dance of death.

At the center of it all were two figures. The first was a boy of probably sixteen or seventeen with palish skin, dull red hair and crimson eyes in a black cloak covered in red clouds.

The second was a woman with impressive features accentuated by her own, matching cloak. Bright red hair fell down to her plump ass, an hourglass figure toned with muscles and a bust size of over D-cup was held within her cloak. Her face was a pale that was almost sickly, but not quite. Once violet eyes were amber with slitted pupils and a long tongue, much longer than any normal human, licked her full, blood-red lips, slightly longer than normal canines showing from her barely parted lips. The chains all sprouted from this woman's back.

"This is the truth of art, Sasori-kun! The blood of the weak painting the ground with the strong providing the brush and the strokes needed to craft a masterpiece!" Though he seemed cold, Sasori was actually slightly terrified of this sociopathic woman.

Regardless, he would allow no one to change the definition of art, the true definition, his definition. "I have to disagree, Kushina. Art is a creation that lasts eternity, a masterpiece to outlive even its creator." He calmly replied.

Kushina's grin widened even as the chains retracted back into her body, not a trace of blood on them. "We can argue later, Sasori-kun. I'm eager to test something out onmy newest patient!" The rogue puppetmaster couldn't help but to shiver, even in his puppet body. To wish anyone the fate of becoming Kushina's patient... that was worse than even the worst hatred a millenia long clan feud could ignite. No one deserved such a torturous endeavor to be put through. And then if you survived... you became victim to one of the woman's Slave Seals before going out to do whatever she desired.

"I do believe you missed one, Kushina. Or three…" Sasori said in a bored tone. "Should I do something?"

"Not unless you want to be strapped to my table so I can find out how that puppet body ticks. These are still mine!" The male of the two redheads sighed and waved her off.

"I won't take your kills, you sociopath." Kushina grinned and opened her mouth, allowing a snake to come up through her throat and open its own mouth and hand her the poisoned Kusanagi no Tsurugi of her former master. With precise aim, she simply flicked it and two of the remaining survivors were caught, impaled at the head on each and stuck to the wall of a building. The final one froze in fear and turned to look at the smirking redhead as she held out her right hand, palm upwards. The man wore a Jonin uniform and the hitai-ite of the village they were sent to destroy by one of the Akatsuki's clients.

"Do you know who I am?" Kushina asked as a longer than normal tongue licked her lips at the pure, unadulterated _fear _this man radiated as he shook his head. "I am Uzumaki Kushina… former wife of Namikaze Minato… successor to Hebi Orochimaru… so you'll be the first to fall victim to the technique which combines their clan styles. My master was born without a water affinity, meaning he could never use his clan's Dokuton (Poison Release) but when I was injected with his DNA two years ago, his Wind, Earth and Yin affinities became mine. My husband was known for two jutsu, one of which I have mastered and perfected, the Rasengan." Even as she spoke, a blue orb of spiraling chakra appeared in her hand before… changing. The orb became a cross of blood-red from youkai inside it and three separate poisons making it sickly yellow, neon green and venomous violet. At its peak a single fang-like construct of chakra formed before she was gone in a burst of speed.

The last ninja of Yagakure no Sato couldn't even blink before that fanf was in his stomach, shredding his insides even as three deadly poisons and yōkai spread through his rapidly dying body. **"Dokuton: Rasenga!" (Poison Release: Spiraling Fang) **

Kushina then allowed the entire spiked orb to destabilize and explode towards her target, soaking his body in three poisons. Ther nerve toxin activated every nerve ending at once, putting him in indescribable pain. The toxins entered his ruptured organs and put his liver, intestines, bladder, stomach and kidneys through organ failure. The potent acid began from the inside and began to eat away at flesh and other organic material.

Of course, as both an Uzumaki and a holder of the Hebi clan immunity to poisons thanks to Orochimaru's DNA mixing with her own, she had nothing to worry about and her partner was made of wood. Said puppet master appeared then with widened eyes. "This is the new technique you've been developing?"

"A true work of art! I erase all traces of the weak, allowing my canvas to be re-used." Of course, Kushina didn't actually believe all that art stuff she spouted, but seeing the calm Sasori become angry at having such a crude thing be called art was her only entertainment on missions like these.

True to her word though, the victim had not even any bones left as Sasori looked back. Ten seconds was all it took for all traces of something to be destroyed. It was... the opposite to his art in every way... "Of all the things you call art... that is the most crude and most unrtistic I have ever witnessed. You truly are a demon and a monster... a... a..."

Kushina smirked and licked her lips. "A snake?" She offered. "Let's head back now." Kushina commanded and a blue seal array appeared in the air above her head before a conical straw cap fell atop it and Sasori sighed before putting his own on.

"Why, oh why was I stuck with her? Oh, that's right... because she killed Kakuzu when he made a sexist comment and Hidan when he said jinchuriki were fated to die by Jashin's hand." Sasori shook his head. He just had to wait for someone else to join and then he could ask Leader-sama to give him a new partner.

**Amegakure no Sato, Amekage Tower**

"Your mission was successful?" For one of the few times, all the current Akatsuki members were in attendance. Of course there was Kushina and Sasori.

Also in attendance was Kushina's former student, Uchiha Itachi. He wore his straw hat in such a way only his spinning Sharingan were visible from the shadows of it.

Grinning beside the former ANBU Commander was a blue-skinned man with gills on his neck, shark-like teeth, beady eyes and a large club wrapped in bandages on his back.

Then was Kushina, Sasori and to Sasori's right was a woman who was obviously from Kumo by her dark skin. She had large brown eyes, long brown hair and the right side of her cloak was ripped open. She wore a red scarf to her waist and her right arm was obviously made of steel with blue fuinjutsu inscribed on it. The rest of the cloak was tight as Kushina's and showed her high C-cup breasts and athletic figure. Around her neck was a scratched Kumo hitai-ite. This was Kōtetsu Unari, the single Kumogakure S-rank nukenin living.

Next to her was her partner, a man known as Shokubutsu "Shokusama" Kaiyo. The Lord of Plants wore his cloak opened like a trench coat and showed his forest green shirt and ANBU-like pants as well as steel-toe boots. He has hair green as healthy spring leaves and dirt brown eyes. A white rose also rested in his hair.

To Kaiyo's right were the god, angel and plant-man of Akatsuki, Pein, Konan and Zetsu. Lastly was Zetsu's partner, an enigma in a swirled orange mask with only one eye-hole known only as Tobi.

"Hai, Leader-sama." Sasori said. "The entire population of Yagakure no Sato has been exterminated."

Kushina grinned and giggled in that way which sent even a shiver down Itachi's spine. "Kukukuku... They may as well be Chigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in Blood) now!"

"Yes, I thought that would be rather obvious based on the fact you were there." Unari replied rather boredly. Kushina looked at Unari with her half-smirk still in place.

"The ground was painted red, Unari-chan. Why don't we see if an android like yourself would create the same color?"

"We may as well, these meetings are always like Academy classes."

"You act like you actually went to the Academy for more than a year." Kisame said.

Konan then coughed. "Please, focus."

"We have no further contracts at the moment. I will call a meeting when we do, dismissed." The redheaded leader and his bluenette partner left then. Just then, the others heard screaming from somewhere in the Tower and all looked to the Uzumaki to see she had disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Cheap bitch using a Kage Bunshin..." Kisame grumbled.

"Sensei never did like to suffer through meetings..." Itachi remarked.

**Kushina's Chamber**

Musical screams. These were the sounds her patient made. How could she not try to figure out the way this newest girl's kekkai genkai worked when she found her?

It was, after all, so similar to her own Dokuton. A Plague Release... a clan living in the sewers of Amegakure no Sato called the Osoroshi among the rats and disease under the Akatsuki's base.

The clan Kushina met a few weeks back and strangely the girl who suffered her ministrations willingly came on the promise Kushina would help them move to a different village.

Now, that was an idea...

Kushina smirked and pulled out a syringe filled with the newest disease she had developed, one which would cause organ failure in a normal person, but Kushina was confident it would leave Osoroshi Shirasei unchanged like all the other fatal diseases she had injected her with.

Just like her Dokuton gave her an immunity to all poisons, it seemed the Osoroshi's Ekireiton gave them an immune system able to beat off any and all bacteria-based diseases and even some virus-based illnesses.

With a group of ninja loyal to her and able to carry diseases like rats... Kushina already was enjoying these ideas more and more. She impaled the black-haired girl's pale flesh at the neck, her jugular vein, and pushed the needle of her syringe filled with glowing blue bacteria to the base of it. Slowly, so as to savor the melodic screams of her patient, she put pressure on the plunger and pushed the millions of microscopic organisms into the patient's body.

As the screams died down, Kushina pulled the needle out and her tongue, long as she wished and coated in a healthy dose of Yang chakra to close up the puncture wound, licked the young girl's throat where the needle was just a moment before.

Shirasei caught her breath and slowly sat up. "Th-thank you, Kushina-sama. I am grateful you allow me to be of use to my clan." The girl was probably seven and had a braid of dark hair and darker eyes. Her pale skin showed multiple places needles had once been. She also wore a mask over her mouth and nose not unlike other members of Ame did, though hers was to keep her breath in.

Apparently the breath of an Osoroshi carried more diseases than the rats they befriended in their sewer homes. The Ame breath masks actually became popular trademarks after the Osoroshi's fame. That is... until the Akatsuki forceed them underground years ago, long before Kushina became a member.

"I do believe I am finding a better understanding of your clan's powers..." Kushina licked her lips.

"And... our village?" The clan heiress asked. Kushina smirked.

"I will have you a village soon. In fact..." the woman began giggling. "Kukuku... give me a few weeks and I'll have everything in order and we'll all leave this village together. I seem to recall there being a need for a hidden village in the Land of Rice."

**And thus, the saga of Uzumaki Kushina truly begins!**

**I do hope I've allowed a little of her complex personality to be properly seen through this chapter.**

**Also, on the matter of the dead "Immortals", I always thought that Kakuzu and Hidan were way too weak to be with the badass group known as Akatsuki. So, Kushina killed them and their replacements are much better, though they won't be properly seen for a while.**

**I will also give away what happened in between chapter one and three through flashbacks later.**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter IV: Uzumaki, Hatred's Birth

**Mother's Wrath**

**And I'm back again! You know the drill, review answering up first.**

**LordGhostStriker: Only time will tell...**

**Also, I have two annouuncements. First is that my landlord is a total prick and is evicting us so for the next week or two I'll be staying in a motel and may not update at all depending on if I get any wifi there.**

**The second is that there is both a minor torture scene and an implication of a rape scene I didn't and probably won't write near the end of the chapter.**

**Now let's start!**

**Chapter IV: **

"I hereby call this Council Meeting to order." the Hokage said. "Yabun Kurokage has requested to have the floor first."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Kurokage bowed his head. He had a ponytail of darker than black hair that went past his shoulders, pale skin and hazel eyes with black specks in the sclera. He wore a traditional yukata of black with silver lining and seemed to resemble a Nara somewhat. "As head of the Yabun clan, I would like to request my clan's status be elevated from minor to major. In fact... I feel the Fenikkusu, Kurama, Kuroga and Hebi as well should be elevated. After the recent tragedy of the Uchiha massacre leaving a single survivor, allowing clans who have been loyal to Konoha from the very beginning such status in gratitude does not seem so far off, does it?"

"You know that in order to even think of doing that, five clans would have to be given minor status." Inoichi reminded Kurokage. The Yabun head smirked.

"Uchiha clan, member: Uchiha Sasuke. Senju Clan, members: Senju Tsunade. Namikaze Clan, members: none. Shimura Clan, members: Shimura Danzō. Hatake Clan, members: Hatake Kakashi. Five clans with one member or less. While each of the minor clans have at least 150 members. Wouldn't you agree that one person does not make a clan?"

Danzō looked at Kurokage and smirked. "I would agree, however may I ammend your list? According to Hokage-sama there are no more Uzumaki in the village, so why not instead allow Sasuke to remain a clan head and simply remove the Uzumaki seat? Even if there were a member of that clan in this village, no one has used the seat in years."

Kurokage shrugged. "Why not." Hiruzen sighed to himself. Was he really about to do this? His own law made the Council's authority nearly as powerful as his and he couldn't just veto something like this without risking five clans to desert Konoha. Hopefully he would be dead before Naruto found out both his clans had been destroyed...

"The Shinobi Council will now deliberate..." Hiruzen said somewhat somberly. "Those who agree with Kurokage-kun's proposition?" It was no surprise when the heads of Yabun, Fenikkusu, Kurama, Kuroga and Hebi raised their hands. After a moment of hesitation, so did Shibi. And then... Danzō. "Those against, would you state why?"

"I do not trust my cousin's intentions..." Shikaku said.

"I will not soil Kushina-chan's memory or that of the Yondaime!" Tsume yelled. "And Naruto-chan... I don't know what he'll say to this..."

"We're with Shika." Inoichi and Chōza said.

"You already know my reasons, tou-san." Asuma said with a frown.

"Then I suppose I must announce that as of this moment the Uzumaki, Namikaze, Shimura, Hatake and Senjū clans are now minor clans of Konoha and the Kurama, Kuroga, Fenikkusu, Yabun and Hebi clans have ascended to major clan status."

As he said those words, Hiruzen couldn't help but feel a shiver in his spine. What was this foreboding feeling he was feeling now?

**Forest of Death**

"I sure hope you're right about this, Kabuto." Tenten said as she was hanging upside down from one of the branches of a tree as she threw steel kunai at targets she set for herself. The kunai she simply made from her chakra.

"Trust me, no one ever comes in this training ground except for genin teams at the Chūnin Exams." Kabuto replied from his spot in another tree's branch where he sat reading a scroll.

"Have a little faith, nee-chan." Naruto said from his own place on Tenten's tree as he practiced chakra control by standing upside down on a branch.

"Alright..." the bun-haired girl answered as she concentrated and a senbon appeared in her hand. "A little help, otouto?"

Naruto nodded and his right eye, the blue one, began to spin its iris as the pupil shrunk and he held out his right hand. **"Namiton: Gōsuikyū no Jutsu!" (Wave Release: Grand Water Ball Jutsu)**

A ball of clear water formed in his hand before shooting off of its own accord and Tenten smirked before launching off the needle, now rust-covered. It hit the ball and the once clear water turned rust orange, raining down on plant life as it exploded.

"Your control is getting better, both of you." Kabuto commented. "You must've figured something out about your bloodlines."

"Yep!" Tenten replied. "My rust touch is nearly perfect. Just by injecting my chakra into an object, I can forcibly oxidize it either partially or completely." she smirked. "As long as there's a metal in the object, it can be rusted."

"And I finally have my eyes figured out. The left one grants me perfect control of Fire, the right of Water. My left eye also seems to grant me more Yin chakra which I can mix with Katon to create Blaze Release. The right eye gives me more Yang chakra which I can mix with Suiton to get Wave Release."

"What about Boil Release?" Kabuto asked aloud. "I read somewhere that the Terumi clan of Kirigakure can create a sub-element of fire and water which can create a boiling mist so acidic it can melt even the Kōtetsu clan's chakra steel."

"Oddly... I can't seem to cross the elements of my left with my right eye. But... after observing the Uchiha and reading on dōjutsu a little, I think my Yochigan might be incomplete."

"So... there are higher levels?" Tenten asked as she flipped herself back up to sit on the branch.

"Possibly." Naruto replied. "Many dōjutsu don't ascend unless there is a traumatic experience though. To even activate the Sharingan you have to be put in a life-or-death situation. The Byakugan doesn't seem to have the same requirement, but it also has no other levels, as far as anyone knows."

"That is all true..." Kabuto replied. **Kushina-sama would know. I must get a message to her as soon as I can. If we know how to train him... then Naruto can become stronger faster. Tenten as well.**

"Wait? Yin chakra and Yang chakra?" Tenten asked. "I don't think I've heard of those before..."

"You never listen to my lessons, do you?" Kabuto asked.

"Yin chakra is the spiritual and mental aspect of chakra while Yang is the physical aspect of chakra. Everyone has both." Naruto explained. "Some have more of one. An example is the Kurama clan versus the Akimichi clan. Yin chakra is the main component of genjutsu, an art the entire Kurama clan excels at, while Yang chakra makes taijutsu much stronger, one reason the Akimichi can expand their bodies."

"That makes sense, I suppose." Tenten said. "So... kenjutsu and bukijutsu would also be Yang chakra, but fuinjutsu would be Yin?"

"Right." Kabuto answered. "Using weapons would require physical energy and fuinjutsu requires precision, intelligence and imagination, all aspects of spiritual energy."

"And lastly, ninjutsu would require a balance of the two, elemental ninjutsu is even tougher without a bloodline, because you must balance a third energy, elemental energy."

"But for someone like me," Tenten said while forming a Fūma Shuriken in hand for emphasis, "with a natural bloodline, balancing the energies is instinctual." And then the whole thing rusted over.

"But even without the natural bloodline, it can be done." Kabuto commented. "With enough practice and the correct affinity training, anyone can do such things. Take Lava Release, many ninja can imitate it through collaboration jutsu, and one skilled enough to use one-handed seals could simply cast two jutsu at once and recreate a lava jutsu."

"Someone's here..." Naruto suddenly said. "Fifteen feet south... being chased by two other signatures. Human." Down below, the trio saw a purple-haired girl trip and two chūnin grinning as they slowly approached her. She attempted to back away, but found her ankle was twisted.

"Oh dear..." Kabuto commented.

Naruto looked on aat the scene as another similar one flashed through his head.

**Flashback Start**

"Stupid matron, kicking me out on my birthday..." Naruto grumbled to himself.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun." Tenten said beside him. "The Hokage will definitely know what to do." The blonde sighed but nodded until he fell. "Are you alright, Naaruto-kun?"

The boy nodded but felt something wet on his head. He reached up and touched the left side of his skull and looked at his fingers... blood. Then he saw a rock on the floor next to him. Why would someone hit him with a rock?

"Ten points, yeah! I got the demon!" The two children looked over to see a drunk man yelling and laughing with others just as wasted with him.

"Why don't we all join in?" Another said in his inebriated state. "I'm sure Hokage-sama would want us to punish the demon for killing so many of us!"

In the haze known as alcoholic brain impairment, many of the crowd and even some other drunken civilians mumbled how good an idea that was. Naruto and Tenten had widened their eyes in fear before getting up and running as fast as they could.

"Look! A chase! If the Fox and his Panda Whore want a hunt we'll give it to them!"

"A Fox Hunt!" Another yelled.

"Hunt! A Hunt! A Fox, Fox Hunt!"The crowd chanted ina sing-songy voice. "Get 'em!"

**Flashback End**

Naruto's pupils had become white and black slits! unbeknownst to him. His anger at such a scene rose. Voices rose in his memory from after they were caught.

**Help! Naruto-kun!**

**Little whore, let's see how much you can really do.**

**No! No! Help me!**

**Scream all you want, you demon lover! It makes it funner!**

Naruto actually began to growl and never saw that his left eye had split down the middle with a curved arm above the iris and one below, the left half of his left eye now a deep, menacing amber to match the demonic crimson on the right side of his pupil.

"Ruto-kun!" Tenten whispered to him. He looked at her and she created a plate of steel. "Your eye!" He saw it and smirked as he looked down at the Chūnin.

"Follow my instincts..." he remembered from earlier in the conversation and pointed his first two fingers at the Chūnin. From them, shards of a purple, crystalline material shot and stabbed into the two men's stomachs.

They stopped and suddenly fell to their knees, retching blood into the grass. Naruto and his two friends jumped down in between the Chūnin and the teenage girl who had been running, probably thought the men wouldn't chase her through the forest.

"Ten-chan?" Kabuto asked. "Didn't you say anything with metal would rust?" The girl nodded. "Blood has iron in it." Tenten smirked darkly and walked forward, recognizing one of the Chūnin from a year ago.

"So you thought I was some whore for your pleasure?" Tenten asked as she kicked his groin with a foot plated in steel, making him scream in pain as his testicles literally exploded. He fell backwards, hands trying to cover the place between his legs blood now profusely flowed.

Tenten walked forward with a cruel smile and created a knife in hand which rusted over. She stabbed into the wound Naruto had created with crystals and tore it open wider with the rusty blade. The screams of one of these men who haad hurt her so bad... it was music to her ears.

She then created a fist which glowed with orange chakra and looked his in the eyes. "Scream all you want, it only makes it funner." She said as she thrust her whole fist into his gut making him scream at the top of his lungs. Funny thing about rust is... it's poisonous to humans and causes intense pain and multiple diseases, the least deadly of which is tetnis.

Kabuto watched the girl with a new sense of respect for her sadism. As a medic, he knew what was happening. From the point of entry, blood was having its iron rust over and being pumped through the circulatory system. The rusted hemoglobin contaminated other red blood cells and withing thirty seconds, it both made this man feel the worst pain he has likely gone through at any time in his life and killed him as his heart literally covered in rust until it couldn't move anymore, causing him to suffer a heart attack.

Naruto, meanwhile, was looking atthe kunoichi. He had figured out she was a kunoichi, despite a lack of hitai-ite, by her body structure and figure,plus the nearly Jōnin-level reserves of chakra. "You should've fought back."

"I c-couldn't." The woman said with her eyes firmly on the ground, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Because you're weak."

"N-no! I... I'm on probation as it is... any mistake and the Council would never let me be a ninja! They found me in one of Orochimaru-sensei's labs in Kusa no Kuni and... and..." Naruto looked at her.

"Hebi Orochimaru? Former head of the Hebi clan, one of the Legendary Sannin and S-rank nukenin?" The teenage girl nodded and Naruto smirked. "So Konoha questions your loyalties?"

"Hai... Hokage-sama gave me a mission though... he wanted me to protect a boy but when I asked these two where Uzumaki Naruto was they got violent when I explained what I was supposed to do." The blonde narrowed his eyes.

"I might be able to help you find Naruto." The blonde said. "But you have to prove your strength." Naruto glanced over at the remaining Chūnin. "Kill him."

The woman widened her eyes. "Wh-what?"

"He is a threat to both your goal and your life. Let him live and you'll regret it. If you can't protect yourself, how could you posssibly protect Naruto?"

The purplenette seemed to understand and nodded. "I... suppose you're r-right..." with a bit of hesitance, the girl held her right arm up. **"Senai Jashū!" (Striking Shadow Snakes) **She announced and two snakes, a rattler and a cobra, emerged from her coat sleeve before latching onto the would-be assaulter's neck and injecting him with poisonous toxins.

Naruto smirked. "Kabuto, could you heal..."

"Anko, Mitarashi Anko."

"Could you heal Anko-chan?" The silverheaded boy nodded and went over to her, hands covered it green chakra.

"Of course, Naruto-kun." Anko's eyes widened and she looked up at the boy with strange eyes.

"Your search is over. I am Uzumaki Naruto. And if you want the murder of a fellow Konoha shinobi you just committed to remain hidden in the leaves of this forest... you'll listen to what I say. Understood?"

Anko looked over at the body of the man she had killed and nodded. "Hai... Naruto-sama."

**And so they meet!**

**To those who asked what the Yochigan did, hope I appeased you. But shall I tell you how it gains higher levels? No, no I will not.**

**Also, I do hope the implied actions of the flashback helped explain the darkness and sadism Tenten now houses within.**

**To all the pervs out there, also, don't expect anything for a while. Just thought I would say that.**

**Next Chapter: Kushina leaves Akatsuki and takes something from another member!**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter V: A Mother's Protection

**Mother's Wrath**

**And once again, I am here with another chapter for all of my faithful readers!**

**Now, why don't I answer some reviews so you guys can just read the story?**

**Dregus: You don't even know the half of it.**

**Devilsummoner666: I'm thinking no. I have another pairing in mind for Tenten.**

**Chapter V: A Mother's Protection**

"Kushina-sama..." The redhead looked down at her loyal pet heiress of the Osoroshi clan. The rest of the clan was elsewhere, already out of Ame and in hiding until Kushina told them to come. Shirasei stayed with her as a sign of good faith from the clan head. She was a sensor-type and also the only one in generations born with the full bloodline. Kushina's experiments had yielded wonderous results and even awakened something deep within the girl...

The two had been walking down the road when Shirasei spoke. "So, who'd they send?" Kushina asked. She no longer wore the Akatsuki cloak and instead donned the clothing of her late sensei with slight alterations. She wore baggy pants of black, a red kimono and a rope-like belt tied in a large bow behind her back which was purple.

"They feel... one is cold, calm... another is lusting for blood with a large chakra source and another smalle source very near... the last feels cold as well, but also slightly fearful."

"Itachi-kun, Kisame-kun and Sasori-kun then. Perfect." Kushina said. "How far away?"

"They are traveling relatively fast and will get here in ninety seconds if we stop here." Kushina nodded and stopped, finally sensing the signatures coming from where Ame was. She turned toward them and waited with a smirk, pulling out Kusanagi no Tsurugi, as the three appeared.

"I feel a little underestimated. Leader-sama didn't come himself?" Kushina asked with a pained look as she placed a hand on her ample chest right over her heart. "So cruel..."

"I'm going to enjoy flaying your skin, you sadistic bitch!" Kisame said as he pulled out Samehada still wwrapped in bandages. "This little girl one of your Kami-forsaken experiments?"

"I do believe she is..." Itachi remarked and took off his hat, revealing his Mangekyō Sharingan.

"No telling what she can do." Sasori already had the Sandaime Kazekage out, chakra strings shimmering in the sunlight.

"Aw... Shirasei-chan wouldn't hurt a fly... unless I told her to. Then she'd kill an entire village just to squash that fly." Kushina replied. She took a stance and gave a half-smile her former master was known for. "Never mind that though. Let's see how you three fare, ne?"

"Could you at least tell us why you deserted Akatsuki, sensei?" Itachi asked. Kushina smiled and her hair covered her eyes, casting a shadow over them.

"Leader-sama's last orders." Sasori's eyes widened.

"Leader-sama said we were to locate the jinchuriki for Akatsuki's true purpose... we would extract the bijū in seven to ten years."

"And a jinchuriki with their bijū extracted will almost always die." Kushina commented with a snarl. "I will protect Naruto-chan at all costs!" With that, she disappeared in a burst of speed and Kisame only just blocked with Samehada against the poisoned blade.

Before he could retaliate, Kushina had jumped on high and her blade gained a purple aura as she slashed and a steaming arc of purple was released at Itachi. The Uchiha genius disappeared in a flock of crows but the entire space where the wave of violet chakra touched began melting.

As Kushina landed, iron sand rushed forwaard but Kushina smirked and inhaled before blowing out a stream of neon green liquid that dissolved the magnetic dust and nearly took the Kazekage puppet with it.

She then bent backwards to dodge a horizontal slash from the now revealed Samehada. As it passed harmlessly over her, Kushina flipped up to her hands and kicked both feet into the splits before her hands moved in a way to spin her rapidly, allowing her to use her wind manipulation to create a twister of air to shield her from more iron sand.

Her arms then bent and she shot upward, flipping through the air, and neatly dodged Samehada as it slammd into the ground to make a huge crater. As she flew through the air, Kushina spun to dodge a few balls of black Amaterasu flames before landing behind Itachi. "Hello, Itachi-kun!" She then stabbed her blade into his back to make it appear out his chest and slashed to the right, quickly using a replacement to dodge spears of iron dust even as the one she stabbed exploded in smoke.

Kushina reappeared and looked at her three opponeents with a crazed grin. "The challenge you present will only make it that much sweeter when I win." She stated confidently and ran forward once more, spinning around a large fireball Itachi spouted and slashed another wave of purple acid at her former student to force him to evade. Pure water manipulation allowed her to spit multiple, spinning shuriken of water five feet in radius and she slashed with Kusanagi once more at Kisame, forcing him to attempt to block with Samehaada, only for the semi-sentient blade to move _away _from the blade coated in Dokuton chakra.

Kisame's eyes widened as a slash changed to a lunge and he found Kusanagi in his chest just a moment before Kushina's deadly katana traveled upwards, splitting his head in two vertically. The redhead moved with snake-like grace and pulled out her blade, tossing it high and catching it with a chain which sprouted from her back as she picked up the Sharkskin blade, uncaring of the spines it tried to gouge her with since her healing factor took care of those injuries immediately.

Another burst of black fire was shot at her, but Kushina threw Samehada and held its handle by a chain, allowing the sword to eat the chakra behind the fire and thereby be the _only _thing to ever put out the flames of Amaterasu. Itachi was definitely surprised if his wide eyes were anything to go by.

Kushina grinned and both chains disappeared after flicking upwards. She jumped up high as triangular blades nearly sliced her from five sides, black iron powder compacted by Sasori's will to create such a trap was useless as Kushina grabbed both Kusanagi no Tsurugi and Samehada from the air and dove downward, altering the wind currents with her chakra and shooting straight for the puppet master.

Akasuna no Sasori created a wall of iron sand, but it obstructed his view of her evil smirk as her amber eyes became crimson and her body cloaked itself in a two-tailed coat of golden yōkai. Just a third of her power in demonic chakra was enough to break through the dense wall and she spun rapidly, creating a twister of steel until Samehada slammed into his face.

Kushina landed and smirked before she spat onto Sasori's puppet body and the wood literally began to melt away. Sasori saw this and yelled. "No! I am immortal! I am art itself!" Kushina simply vreated an arm of golden chakra from her cloak and a Rasenga formed before she thrust it into his heart.

Kushina's instincts then went off and she barely dodged an ethereal arm that slammed into the ground. She looked and saw Itachi in the center of the construct. "Susanoo is impenetrable." Itachi stated. "You have no hope of surviving."

"It's not the size that matters." Kushina said even as a cloud of glowing blue mist surrounded Itachi. Kushina jumped back, already knowing this was Shirasei's breath, so filled with bacterium, plague and viruses that it was actually visible.

Itachi was at first confused until he coughed and then hacked uncontrollably, falling to his hands and knees as the ethereal Susanoo followed suit until it dissipated. Kushina smirked as she witnessed him vomiting blood on the floor and when he stopped, she roughly yanked his hair so he looked her in the eyes.

"You should've been smarter, Itachi-kun. Orochimaru or the old me could've never taken on all of you at once, but with both training and the DNA of sensei, there is no way I was going to lose. I cannot. Naruto-chan will be in my arms one way or another and Konoha will pay for its crimes." She grinned as she saw his eyes losing focus.

"Y-you won't... won't win..." he coughed weakly and Kushina grabbed a kunai in hand before ramming it into Itachi's throat while channeling Yang chakra so he could remain alive long enough for this.

Her slashes were swift and precise, severing Itachi's head. "Sensei always wanted the Sharingan. Since it will help me in my own endeavors, I'll take your eyes. How does that sound, Itachi-kun?" Witthout waiting for an answer, Kushina dropped the head into a sealing array in midair, locking it tightly in a pocket dimension frozen in space-time where it wouldn't age a day until she found an opportunity to transplant the eyes.

"Shirasei-chan, come. We've got work to do. The village is just first on my list..."

"I promise to help in any way I can, Kushina-sama." Shirasei swore with her mask back on again, preventing her toxic breath from escaping.

Kushina grinned at the girl. "Then let's get to it. I must do everything to get my sochi back... no matter what, I will protect him."

"Hai, Kushina-sama."

**Oh yeah, that's right. Two in one day! I'm awesome! (That was a Spose reference, look up the song if you're confused, I'm awesome by Spose is hilarious... gotta love Pandora.)**

**Remember how in the original veersion it was mentioned by the Akatsuki that Kushina killed Sasori, Itachi and Kisame all at once by herself? Well, this chapter was inspired by that comment.**

**Anyways, since I got this done, I'm going to work on another story now. I want to get all my stories updated until they have a chapter with a multiple of five, so I'll probably not get back to this for a while since my newest update schedule will require me to work on one project for a bit and then switch to another.**

**Don't fret though! I have many plans for this one, and there is no way I won't use them.**

**On a sidenote, feel free to vote for what story I should work on next.**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


End file.
